


So four AI and a switch-key entered a level...

by arcaneScribbler



Series: Arthur Was Alone [1]
Category: Homestuck, Thomas Was Alone
Genre: AI, AI abilities signified by color, AU, Gen, I put the alpha kids into TWA and this is what happened, Illustrated, Partially Illustrated, Thomas Was Alone Homestuck AU, having feels for quadrilaterals, how do tags work, why do my 'verses all mesh together so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneScribbler/pseuds/arcaneScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and the other Architects opened the way, and Sam and Jo were the first to emerge.</p>
<p>But they weren't the only ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7.10

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha to think all this started just from the idea of "alternate universe counterparts to Hal Strider;" wow. Hope y'all enjoy!

Dirk was fast.

So what if he couldn't jump as high as some? He was always the fastest, and he was fine with that. There was no one better at being quick than he was. Others he came across claimed he was hard to keep up with, but hey, if they couldn't even put in the effort, he had absolutely no qualms about leaving them in the dust.

Why bother complaining about something they couldn't change? They should just keep up or shut up!

The problem was, he hadn't found anyone yet who  _could_. Keep up with him, he meant. Not that it mattered either way. He did just fine on his own.

Loneliness was for losers.

 

Jane was tough.

Sure, she wasn't very quick-footed, and her jumping was a bit below average, but no measly little spike was going to beat her, no sirree! She took it as a point of pride.

Get it? _Point?_

...Hmm. That one fell a bit... _flat,_ didn't it? Maybe she needed to work on _sharpening_ up her jokes. Hoohoohoo!

Then again, maybe her jokes were already well up to snuff, and maybe they were just plain terrible.

After all, she didn't have anyone to tell them to.

 

Roxy was smart.

** **

She'd figured out very early that she was special. And being able to turn walls into steps WAS special! Very special! Helping her buddies was easy!

...Once she found herself some buddies to help out, of course. Friends who wouldn't laugh at her funny shape. Even just one would be enough.

She was excited to meet them!

 

Jake... Jake was strong.

He could jump, sakes alive could he jump! Not the highest, of course, but what mattered was that he could jump with someone on top! He'd helped out a right lot of blocks that way! He wished some of them would stay with him, though...

Did he talk too much? Maybe that was it! There he was, nattering on and making a fool of himself! No wonder no one stayed. Yet. No one stayed _yet!_ He'd find some great chums, he was sure of it!

 

And then there was Arthur.

Arthur didn't mind being alone. Not at all. Why would he? Whenever anyone else came along, they just used him and left! How rude. It's like they didn't even know he was there! Not even those ominous-looking pixel clouds ever noticed him! Next time, he would speak up. Next time, he would give them a piece of his mind! He really, truly would!

...If only he had a voice, that was. 

He'd- he'd figure it out, though! He just HAD to. His voice... His voice was just a little _lost,_ that's all. It was shy. He'd coax it out eventually!

Next time... if there ever WAS a next time.

...Okay, so maybe he minded a little. But not much. Just... a tiny bit! Well, a lot.

If he was being honest with himself (not that there was anyone else to be honest or dishonest with anyway), he absolutely HATED it.

But what could he do? He was just a key for a switch. No one ever noticed he was there, even when they were looking right at him, he couldn't move on his own, and no matter how hard he tried to talk, no sound came out.

He'd always be alone.

At least he was used to it by now.

And it was fine, really.

He didn't mind at all.


	2. 8.1

Hey...

What was that?

Something...

Something had changed.

      

Dirk stopped short as strange stripes of color appeared up ahead. Those were new.

Jake wondered what they were for. It had been quite a while since he'd stumbled across an enigma like this! What had the last one been, a button?

Roxy thought they might be marking a path to follow.

Jane charged right into a patch of green ones and laughed as the world turned upside-down.

And Arthur...

 

Arthur felt... odd. Very, very odd.

Why was he sideways? He couldn't activate any switches like this, looking like-

_Oh._

**_Oh!_ **

He- maybe he'd be noticed now! Maybe he could move!

If he just...


End file.
